redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Snowstripe the Fierce/The Scarlet
Author's Note This is a fanfiction. It is not considered canon, nor is it policy or guideline. Dedicated to Reep the Warrior, Brigadier Barty, and my grandma, who actually took the time to listen to all my stories. Prologue There is not a beast as powerful The Scarlet! There is not a beast so bold The Scarlet! There is not a beast as mighty The Scarlet! As Lady Melanius, who's tale is yet to be told. Chapter One "Are you sure you want to go on this journey, Melanius?" Snowstripe asked. "After all, it could be dangerous." "Oh, don't worry your head about it, Snowstripe. She'll be safe with us." Snowstripe turned around to see Reedthorn, the Skipper of Otters. "Oh, I don't just worry about her, Reedthorn." Snowstripe continued, "I worry about the mountain. For the last ten seasons, she and I have been ruling Salamandastron together. What will I do if we're attacked? We've always had each other to lean on." Melanius, tired of others answering for her, said to her younger brother, "Oh, come on, Snowstripe, you're only three seasons younger than me. Sometimes, you act even older. I trust that the mountain will be safe in your paws." Earlon, a friend of Reedthorn's, came forward. "We better get moving, Logalog's getting impatient." Skipper and Earlon turned to get onto the group's ship, the former corsair vessel, The Wavecrusher. Just as Melanius was about to turn to leave, Snowstripe stopped her. "Wait, are you ever going to come back?" he asked. "I might, but I just don't feel at home here. Maybe I will come back someday, but I need to go to another place, go on an adventure, to get all this weight off my shoulders and find out if I really belong here on the mountain." With that, she took her pike, and walked off. The Wavecrusher was a huge ship. But it needed to be huge, in order to house the Guosim shrews, sixteen otters, a mouse, a badger, food, weapons, and a little extra space in case the group got larger at some point. Melanius went to her quarters and set her pike down by her bed. Skipper Reedthorn took the helm and ordered a final check of supplies. Just as they were about to take off, Melanius stopped him. "Wait! You haven't even told me where we're going!" the badger pointed out. "Oh, I been thinkin' o' takin' us to the Northlands. There has to be adventure to get yer blood pumpin' there." the otter replied. "My predecessor, Skipper Flumin, told me that." Melanius walked back down to the stern, Salamandastron now very small. "This is it." she said to herself, a tear coming to her eye. This was the first time she would really be leaving her home, perhaps forever. Chapter Two Logalog Felto, now happy that the The Wavecrusher was finally on the move, took a swig of his mug of shrewbeer and sank down in his chair. He was the proud chieftain of the Guosim tribe, who came to the aid of Salamandastron as well as the Abbey-dwellers when they were being backed farther and farther into The Great Inland Lake. He remembered that day well, how Streamrose came and told him the group needed help immediately. Suddenly, another Guosim shrew, Brann, interrupted his nostalgic remember acne session. "Logalog, we just set the sails, but Jagg is too scared to come down." he reported. "Thank you for telling me, Brann. You are dismissed." Felto walked up the stairs to the main deck. There he saw the frightened young shrew holding on to the rope ladder with all his might. "Ahoy, Jagg, what's the matter? Can't you come down? Or do ye still got your land legs?" the shrew chieftain asked. "I'm sorry Logalog, but I can't come down. My Uncle Figgle died falling to his death, my Aunt Flora died to the same fate, as did my Grandpa, Ribb. I'm sorry, but I just can't take the chance!" the shrew then began to cry. "Jagg, if you were afraid of heights, why did ye come up?" Felto asked. "Because," he replied, "I was afraid you'd get mad at me if I didn't! I had to help untie the sails!" "Earlon walked to where the scene was taking place. "Oh, don't worry about it, Logalog, I can get 'im down." Almost as fast as a squirrel, the mouse weaved his way up the rope ladder, making his way up to Jagg's level in a matter of seconds."Jagg, that's your name, right?" the mouse began. He was answered by a nod from the shrew. "Right. So you came up this rope ladder with your head up, right?" "Right." said Jagg. "And you weren't scared?" he continued, "Not in the slightest." the shrew answered. "Right. So I was thinkin' we can both come down, but with our heads up. Then when we reach the deck, we know we're safe. How about that?" The shrew nodded and they began their descent. Shrew and Mouse climbed down, step by step making it down to the deck, with Jagg feeling with his feet for the rope. With a few more feet to go, Earlon jumped down, while Jagg climbed them. Soon, they were both back on the deck. "You saved my life, Earlon. I swear to save yours someday, too!" Jagg said gratefully. "Aw, don't mention it. the mouse replied. "Logalog patted young Jagg on the back, thanking Earlon as well. "You've done good, Earlon. If it wasn't for you, one of my shrews would be a permanent member of the ship' crew!" Chapter Three Meanwhile, in the island known as Droglur, was a castle known as Gogmagog. It was named after the toad king who lived there, he was known as King Gogmagog. His symbols of power were his trident, and his crown. If he were ever to lose either, he would no longer be King over the Toads. Long ago, all toads lived in underground tunnels that had small streams rising up to the surface. One day, a few of them came up to the surface, and found the castle. It had a skeleton, which was guarded by the skeleton of a giant snake. Gogmagog was one of those toads who found the castle, and was the first to find a trident. He proclaimed himself King using one of these tridents and had his other toads make him a gold crown. He had grown fat since then, and needed other toads to do his planning for him. So, he gave unto his most loyal toads a trident each, so that they may be his commanders of his army. They were Prong, Unguis, Gurgum, Borlerd, and Frelg. That was, until Blade came along. Blade was a true warrior, and a monitor lizard. He gave unto Blade the final trident, and made him his High General. They, of course, still had trouble. There was a small wooded area beyond the castle, and it was entirely inhabited by squirrels, moles, mice, and the like. They didn't like that he was sending an army to conquer that woodland, so they had been fighting back. And again and again, his army was being defeated. He needed Blade to come up with some new tactic to kill them all off. Blade came into the throne room. "Meglurm deultog bodlee Burglum!!" he roared. The Monitor General was unfazed. He had learned to understand the Toad King's language, and coolly replied. "Trull, trull, burll Burglum merra biggee porlldor, bodmee gorra liglog wallurm terlo pernushim!" Translation: Gogmagog: I made you Burglum!! Blade: True, true, Burglum is a grand position, but I have a new way to punish the rebels! The King was excited now to hear the new way to punish the rebels they had captured. "Worra besslur?" he asked. "Iggla beeslur thellum grumgum wallurm terla Skurms!" he answered. Translation: Gogmagog: What is it? Blade: It is that we cast the rebels to the Skurms! The Toad King laughed maniacally. "Wooohhohohhoh! Wallurm's geerna beeslung terla Skurms!" Translation: Gogmagog: The rebels are gonna be cast to the Skurms! Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction